


The phoenix

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fire, M/M, Suicide, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The phoenix

     Pete wanted to burn. He wanted to watch the flames around him, and feel them licking his skin. He knew this probably made him crazy, but he didn't care. He wanted to burn. 

      Patrick saw the flames go up in the house on the edge of town, and he ran. That was Pete's house! He ran faster than he had ever run in his life, because there was nothing he had ever needed to get to more. 

     Pete saw the shape through the flames outside the house, shouting his name. "Pete! Pete!" He could hear the despair in the voice, but he didn't care, he needed to burn, to be destroyed. 

     Patrick called the fire department, but he knew it was probably too late. He was at the edge of the flames, looking desperately for any way in. any way to get to Pete. He knew that it was too late, when the sirens came closer, and he was choking on smoke. Pete had burned, and he had just stood there. 

     He had expected it when the fireman came out of the house, carrying a scorched body. He had expected the man to quietly shake his head, and look down at the barely recognizable body, looking down at the flame scorched face. Pete was gone, and all he could do is stand there. 

    He had known at heart why the house had burned, when the chief came out saying that things had been soaked in gasoline, and that Pete had been found holding the match that had started it all. Patrick didn't want to believe. He didn't want to think about why, or how, or what had happened. 

    He didn't understand how he could have been left alone. 


End file.
